


Too Soon

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Premature...but not what you think.
Relationships: Sam & Reader, Sam & You, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Series: Moments in Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Kudos: 22





	Too Soon

“No!” Sam cried as he pulled out and collapsed on top of her. 

She moaned at the sudden absence, feeling his erection throbbing hard between them. “No? Sam, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t wanna come yet.” He gasped against her neck.

He’d already made her come once on his tongue, and she had been well on her way to a second one until this moment. 

Sam rolled onto his back with another moan pulling her up to his side. Automatically, her hand reached out to grip the slippery shaft. He rewarded her with an arch of his back, sliding through her hand. “I’m sorry, I just—“ he took a deep, shuddering breath and turned his hazel eyes to hers. “I just got back and you deserve so much more than a few minutes of frantic fucking.”

She gripped him tightly and he grunted, “Sam Winchester, you were gone for three long weeks. If you DON’T come in a few minutes, then I’m gonna feel like this pussy isn’t good enough!” She smiled wickedly, jerking her hand up and down, enjoying the velvet feel of his cock. 

He blinked, his eyes now sparkling. “Is THAT what it means?” He asked in faux shock, leaning in to catch her lips. 

“Mmmhmmm.” She murmured.

“Well then, open those gorgeous thighs for me again and let me make sure I show you how hard I missed you!”


End file.
